gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Ideas Wiki:Ouroburos's reviews
Game reviews are now open for business! And for more information, refer over to this following link way below! Timeline Roll Call Chapter I *Began on April 16, 2011 with Megaman 8, and finished on June 18, 2011 with Tekken 5. Chapter II *Expected to start June 22, 2011 at 7:15 P.M. with Sonic Colors, and end July 9, 2011 with both Blazblue: Continuum Shift II at 5:45 P.M., even later at 10:00 P.M. for Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. *Most games being reviewed in this chapter will most likely be some of the much newer titles that have been released, although there will be only at least two titles that are in an old generation. *There are six titles in this chapter, similar to Chapter I. Chapter III *This is the final chapter of my List of Reviews '''area. *A new Rating system (letter grades) after my reviews reache the "final verdict" this time! *Went underway on July 21 and finished on the 9th of August. *Unlike Chapters I and II, Chapter III only has three games reviewed... Sad, ain't it? Game Reviews Video Game Review Chapter 1 *Megaman 8 (Playstation 1, Sega Saturn): Review Date - 4/16/11: Finished! *Sonic CD (Sega CD, PC, Nintendo Gamecube - Sonic Gems Collection, Playstation 2 - Sonic Gems Collection): Review Date - 4/23/11: Finished! *Shaq Fu (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis): Review Date - 5/7/11: Finished! *Tetris Attack (Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Color): Review Date - 5/21/11: Finished! *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (Playstation 3, Xbox 360): Review Date - 6/11/11: Finished! *Tekken 5 (Playstation 2): Review Date - 6/18/11: Finished! Trivia *We also still have a few game ideas that will be in the process of being updated as articles (the most work being done for Sonic Adventure 3). At the end of the month of June, game ideas will be put on an indefinite hiatus afterwards. *My "List of Reviews" article pages are widely story-based, as in chapters or parts: '''List of Reviews '''is up to three individual chapters (or batches of game reviews), and then '''List of Game Ideas by Me '''will have four parts (with a fifth story being incredibly unlikely to happen due to busyness). *Just to make things clear, although I don't officially start making game reviews until the middle of April, the need to make unofficial game reviews may be done if there is nothing to do whatsoever on this Wiki.﻿ Video Game Review Chapter 2 *Sonic Colors (Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS): Review Date - 6/22/11: Finished! *Duke Nukem Forever (Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3, Xbox 360): Review Date - 6/26/11: Finished! *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (Nintendo 3DS): Review Date - 6/30/11: Finished! *Bleach: Soul Resurreccion/Ignition (Playstation 3): Review Date - 7/4/11: Finished! *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (Playstation Portable, Nintendo 3DS, Arcade): Review Date - 7/9/11 - Finished! *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike (Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, Playstation 2, Xbox, PC - using CPS3 emulators): Review Date - 7/9/11: Finished! Trivia *Chapter Two begins on June 22, 2011 with '''Sonic Colors, and will finish on July 9 with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II, and later Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike﻿ On July 21, I, Ouroburos, will finish up the official VG Reviews '''with the third and final chapter of the series... Unlike Chapters I and II, Chapter III will only have three games of my choice that I will review, as well as a new rating system (it'll most likely be, say, a letter grade)... Here they are! Video Game Review Chapter 3 *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Arcade, Sega Dreamcast, Playstation 2, Xbox, Playstation 3, Xbox 360): Review Date - 7/21/11: Finished! *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Nintendo Wii): Review Date - 7/28/11: Finished! *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Nintendo Wii.... DUH!!): Review Date - 8/9/11: marks end of official VG Reviews; Finished! Trivia *All official VG Reviews ended on August 9, after the review of '''New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Don't forget that I also accept unofficial VG Review requests... Anything from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 '''to '''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island! Feel free to set up a talk page on this article concerning the situation *Two games that I'm reviewing on this chapter are/were titles that I own! Can you guess which ones?﻿ Trivia *Want to know more information about my game reviews? *Flash Game reviews come soon! Category:VG reviews Category:Archive